Wenus w futrze/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze — A zatem obstaje pan jeszcze przy tym, abym była ucieleśnionym pańskim ideałem — pytała mnie Wanda, gdyśmy się spotkali następnego dnia w parku. Z początku nie mogłem zdobyć się na żadną odpowiedź, walczyłem z samym sobą. Ona tymczasem usiadła na kamiennej ławce i bawiąc się zerwanvm kwiatkiem powtórzyła: — A więc? Ukląkłem przy niej i ująłem jej ręce. — Błagam panią na wszystkie świętości, aby zechciała pani być moją ukochaną, kochającą i wierną żoną. Jeżeli pani nie może się na to zdobyć — wówczas niech pani przemieni się w mój wymarzony ideał, w boginię straszną i srogą, bez żadnej litości, bez żadnych względów. — Powiedziałam panu przecież, że gotowa jestem oddać panu rękę i serce po upływie roku, jeżeli się przekonam, że pan jest takim mężczyzną, jakiego szukam — odparła poważnie Wanda. — Sądzę jednak, że pan byłby mi bardzo wdzięczny, gdybym przyczyniła się do urzeczywistnienia jego mrzonek... Proszę tedy wybierać — jedno z dwojga. — Mnie się zdaje, że pani posiada wszystkie warunki ku temu, aby się stać tym, o czym ja marzę. — A jeżeli się pan myli... — O, nie. Przekonałem się, że nieograniczona władza nade mną sprawiałaby istotnie pani przyjemność. — Nie, nie — zaprzeczyła żywo i zamyśliła się na chwilę. — Sama siebie nie rozumiem, nie pojmuję i jestem zmuszona uczynić panu wymówkę. Pan wypaczył moje poglądy, roznamiętnił mnie chorobliwie tak, że zaczynam nabierać upodobań owych wykolejonych seksualnie kobiet, o których mi pan ciągle wspomina. Coś mnie ciągnie w tę przepaść, coś mnie zmusza do podobnych wybryków i szaleństw... A zresztą — jeżeli już pan tak chce — będę pańską margrabiną Pompadour, ale tak tylko w miniaturze. — Nareszcie decyduje się pani — przerwałem podniecony. Dobrze więc, ale pani musi w zupełności popuścić cugli swej naturze. Tu nie wystarczy nic połowicznego, albo będzie pani dla mnie ubóstwianą, kochającą, wierną żoną, albo demonem przewrotności i zła. Nie zdawałem sobie wręcz sprawy z tego, co mówiłem. Opanował mnie szał, począłem drżeć jak w febrze; to jedno tylko sobie przypominam, że całowałem jej stopy bez opamiętania, czemu ona w końcu gniewnie się sprzeciwiła. — Jeżeli mnie pan kocha — odezwała się do mnie poważnie — to proszę nigdy już mi o tym nie wspominać, rozumie pan, nigdy! W końcu mogłabym istotnie... Urwała, wybuchając śmiechem. — Mówię zupełnie serio, że kocham panią nad życie i jestem gotów znieść wszystkie próby, na jakie by mnie pani wystawiła, byle tylko znajdować się zawsze w obecności pani i patrzeć w jej piękną, boską twarz. — Sewerynie, ostrzegam pana raz jeszcze. — Ostrzeżenia są zbyteczne. Może pani uczynić ze mną, co zechce, tylko niech mnie pani nie odpędza od siebie. — Ależ... proszę o tym pamiętać, że jestem kobietą lekkomyślną i młodą, i jeżeli pan odda mi się tak bez zastrzeżenia, to bardzo łatwo uczynię sobie z pana przedmiot igraszki. Któż pana wówczas obroni, kto podźwignie z przepaści, z której nie ma powrotu? — Pani sama. — Gwałt przeobraża człowieka. — Niechaj więc pani przeobrazi się i podepce mnie silną stopą. Wanda oparła ręce na moich ramionach i patrząc mi badawczo w oczy, odezwała się: — Obawiam się Sewerynie, że nie zdołam cię uszczęśliwić tak, jak bym pragnęła, ale — spróbuję, gdyż kocham cię, jak nikogo na świecie. Tego samego dnia Wanda udała się na bazar, zabierając oczywiście mnie ze sobą i zażądała nahajki. — Taka wystarczy? — odezwał się kupiec, podając jej rzemienną nahajkę na krótkim trzonku. — Mogłaby wystarczyć — odrzekła Wanda, spoglądając znacząco na mnie — ale wolę większą. — Życzy sobie pani taką na buldoga? — Proszę pokazać. Wybierała dość długo, aż wreszcie znalazła odpowiedni bat, na którego widok ciarki mnie przeszły. — Do widzenia, Sewerynie — rzekła do mnie. — Mam jeszcze poczynić pewne sprawunki i żenowałoby to pana, gdyby był pan przy kupnie obecny. Pożegnałem ją posłusznie, przechadzając się w kierunku domu, tam i na powrót. Niebawem nadeszła moja ubóstwiana i przywołała mnie skinieniem ręki. — Kupiłam na pana to, czego się pan tak ustawicznie domaga. — Jestem za to bardzo wdzięczny. — Doprawdy, nie mogę pogodzić się z tą myślą. Jesteś nikim innym, jak tylko szaleńcem. — Albo twoim niewolnikiem. — Czuję jednak jakąś dziwną żądzę w sobie, żądzę znęcania się nad tobą tak, jak tego pragniesz. Lecz co ty biedaku poczniesz, gdy naprawdę, ale to naprawdę stanę się katem dla ciebie, jak tyran Dionizjusz, który kazał wynalazcę żelaznego wołu wsadzić naprzód do wnętrza tej bestii i piec, aby się przekonać, czy jęki męczonego podobne będą do ryku zwierzęcia. A nuż ja będę takim Dionizjuszem? — Bądź nim — jestem na to przygotowany. Należę do ciebie w zupełności, czy będziesz dobra, czy zła, piekielna, szatańska... '',,Mój najdroższy! ''Nie życzę sobie wcale, abyś się ze mną widział dziś i jutro. Możesz do mnie przyjść dopiero pojutrze wieczorem, już jako mój niewolnik. ''Twoja władczyni Wanda”. Słowa: „Jako mój niewolnik” były na bilecie podkreślone. Przeczytałem to kilka razy z rzędu i następnie wybrałem się na dłuższą wycieczkę w góry, aby tam wśród prześlicznej przyrody zagłuszyć w sobie tęsknotę do mojej ukochanej i wymarzonej kobiety. Powróciłem dopiero na trzeci dzień, głodny, zmęczony i niewyspany. Mimo to przebrałem się natychmiast w strój wizytowy i udałem się o oznaczonej godzinie do niej. Zastałem ją stojącą na środku pokoju. Widocznie spodziewała się mego nadejścia, bo była ubrana stosownie i w dodatku miała na sobie, zarzucony, ów płaszcz gronostajowy. — Wando! — krzyknąłem od progu oczarowany jej pięknością i chciałem rzucić się jej na szyję. — Niewolniku! — odpowiedziała, odpychając mnie od siebie brutalnie. — Och, tak, władczyni moja — poprawiłem się i ukląkłem, całując brzeg jej sukni. — Tak, to co innego. — Jesteś zachwycająca. — Podobam ci się, co? — Niezmiernie — do szaleństwa. Jestem istotnie szalony. — A więc dobrze, bądź szalony i podaj mi nahajkę. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, gdy wtem ona rozkazała: — Albo nie — zostań tak, na klęczkach! Zbliżyła się do kominka, gdzie na gzymsie wisiała rzemienna nahajka. Chwyciła ją, machnęła kilka razy w powietrzu i zamierzyła się na mnie. — No? Proszę! — Koniecznie? — Jeżeli ci to sprawia przyjemność... — A jeżeli nie, głupcze... — Ale ja błagam cię o to. — Skoro tak ... Uderzyła mnie dwa razy po plecach. — No? — To nic nie znaczy. — Nic? Poczekaj. I poczęła mnie chłostać z całej siły tak, że wiłem się z boleści. — Czy jeszcze nie dosyć? — Nie. W odpowiedzi kopnęła mnie nogą, aż się przewróciłem. Noc minęła mi w gorączce na dręczących rozmyślaniach i majaczeniach o tym, co zaszło. Zerwałem się z łóżka równo ze świtem. A zatem zostałem wychłostany ręką kobiety i to tak, że czuję jeszcze bolące pręgi na grzbiecie! Tak ziściły się moje sny, moje chorobliwe marzenia! Doznałem tej szaleńczej rozkoszy z jej ręki... Czuję pewne zmęczenie — a jednak myśl o tym wypadku pobudza mnie i podnieca. Kocham ją, ach, jak ja ją kocham, jak wiele znajduję dla niej miłości w głębi duszy... I jak pragnę czołgać się znów u jej stóp... Oto przywołuje mnie z balkonu. Biegnę szybko po schodach i spotykam ją w progu z uśmiechem przyjaznym i miłym. — Wstydzę się — szepnęła, podając mi białą, delikatną rękę. — Coś powiedziała? — Zapomnij o tej wczorajszej scenie — odrzekła drżącym głosem — uczyniłam zadość twoim kaprysom i na tym koniec. Musimy teraz patrzeć na świat rozsądnie i kochać się po ludzku, nie jak szaleńcy. A w przeciągu roku pobierzemy się. — Byłoby to możliwe, aby władczyni zniżyła się do niewolnika? — Ani słowa więcej o tym jakimś niewolnictwie — odparła ostro — ani tchu o całej tej zwariowanej historii, rozumiesz? Skinąłem głową posłusznie, udając się za nią do pokoju. Zegar z brązu, na którym umieszczona była statuetka Amora z łukiem gotowym do strzału — wybił dwunastą o północy. Wstałem, zamierzałem odejść. Wanda nie rzekła nic, tylko objęła mnie wpół i przyciągnęła ku sobie na otomanę, całując bez opamiętania. Była to najwymowniejsza, choć niema, rozmowa, słodkie przyzwolenie na wszystko. Spod przymkniętych lekko powiek płynęła upojna słodycz, a od ramion obnażonych, od wznoszącej się i opadającej szybko piersi, promieniowała oszałamiająca moc. — Proszę cię... ale może się pogniewasz... odezwałem się. — Wolno ci wszystko... — Zdepcz mnie, odtrąć, gdyż inaczej stracę zmysły. — Jak to, czy ci nie zakazałam wspominać więcej o tej głupiej rzeczy ty, ty... niepoprawny. — Ach, ty nie pojmujesz, co się ze mną dzieje — odparłem, przyciskając głowę do jej łona. — Ty tego nie rozumiesz! — A może i rozumiem. Całe to twoje dziwactwo nie jest niczym innym, jak tylko nienasyconą zmysłowością, demoniczną chorobą ducha, wytworzoną przez nienaturalne wychowanie. Gdybyś był mniej... cnotliwy, można by cię uważać za zupełnie rozsądnego mężczyznę. — Spróbuj mnie z tego wyleczyć — szeptałem, bawiąc się obfitymi zwojami jej włosów, z których spływała czarowna siła, jakby elektryczność. Począłem ją całować, a właściwie to ona całowała mnie tak namiętnie i nielitościwie, jak by chciała doprowadzić mnie do omdlenia. W upojeniu istotnie niemal straciłem przytomność i dopiero po chwili spróbowałem się uwolnić z jej żelaznych uścisków. — Co tobie jest? — spytała. — Cierpię okropnie. — Cierpisz? — powtórzyła i roześmiała się w głos. — Możesz się śmiać, bo, bo nie masz pojęcia... Spojrzała na mnie poważnie, chwyciła moją głowę w obie dłonie i przycisnęła ją silnie do piersi. Wando! — prosiłem... — Ach tak! Ból sprawia ci zadowolenie i rozkosz — mówiła śmiejąc się — ale poczekaj, już ja cię z tego wyleczę. — Wando — odrzekłem — nie chcę już wiedzieć wcale, czy jesteśmy razem na zawsze, czy tylko na chwilę... Chcę wykorzystać zbliżające się do mnie szczęście... Jesteś teraz moja i wolałbym cię raczej utracić, byle tylko wpierw posiąść. — No, no, zaczynasz wreszcie być rozsądny — odpowiedziała na to, obsypując mnie ponownie pocałunkami. Wówczas odsłoniłem z koronek jej piersi i straciłem przytomność zmysłów. To bardzo ciekawe, że ilekroć dwoje ludzi zakocha się w sobie szalenie, zaraz zły los nasyła osobę trzecią, nieproszoną. Przeżyliśmy oboje wspaniałe chwile przez dni kilka, włócząc się po górach i kniejach, oddani sobie nawzajem w zupełności, nie śledzeni przez nikogo. Aż tu nagle zjeżdża do Wandy jakaś przyjaciółka, podobno też wdówka, trochę starsza od niej i więcej doświadczona, ale nie tak inteligentna. Wywiera na Wandę wpływ prawie pod każdym względem. Moja najdroższa zaczyna mnie zaniedbywać. Czyżby przestała kochać tak prędko? Upłynęło długich czternaście dni strasznej dla mnie niepewności. Przyjaciółka mieszka razem z Wandą i nigdy nie możemy się spotkać sam na sam. Obie są otoczone rojem wielbicieli. Wanda traktuje mnie jak zupełnie obcego. Dziś podczas przechadzki znaleźliśmy się na chwilę sami, spostrzegłem, że ona umyślnie oddaliła się od towarzystwa, by pomówić ze mną. — Moja przyjaciółka bardzo się dziwi, że cię kocham. Wprawdzie przyznaje, żeś przystojny i miły, ale mimo to zawraca mi głowę od rana do wieczora opowieściami o życiu w stolicy, o zabawach i rozrywkach, no i tym, że mogłabym tam zrobić znakomitą partię, gdyż posiadam ku temu dostateczne warunki. Cóż jednak z tego, skoro ja ciebie kocham, ciebie tylko na świecie... — Ależ pani — odezwałem się po chwili namysłu — ja wcale nie chcę zagradzać pani drogi do szczęścia. Proszę nie zważać na mnie, nie krępować się żadnymi dla mnie względami. To powiedziawszy, nacisnąłem kapelusz i oddaliłem się. Zdziwiła się tym niemało, nie rzekła jednak nic. Tego samego dnia spotkaliśmy się raz jeszcze w przelocie. Uścisnęła mi ukradkiem rękę i spojrzała przy tym na mnie tak serdecznie i życzliwie, że wystarczyło to zupełnie, aby cierpienia ostatnich dni zostały wynagrodzone. Teraz dopiero pojmuję dokładnie, jak ogromnie ją kocham. — Moja przyjaciółka skarżyła się na ciebie — mówiła do mnie dziś Wanda. — Zapewne z tego powodu, że jej nie nadskakuję. — Ale powiedz, dlaczego ją tak lekceważysz, głupcze jakiś? — przerwała mi Wanda, biorąc mnie za uszy jak żaka. — Bo jest obłudna. Ja cenię tylko takie kobiety, które albo są cnotliwe, albo też nie kryją się wcale z tym, że hołdują zasadzie lekkich obyczajów. — Jak na przykład ja, co? Ale widzisz, mój chłopcze, kobieta może być do tego zdolna tylko w wypadkach nadzwyczajnych. Kobieta, mimo gorącej zmysłowości, może być wolna pod względem duchowym na wzór mężczyzn. Miłość jej wypływa z dwu źródeł: ze zmysłowości fizycznej i skłonności duchowej; serce jej poza tym pragnie pozyskać miłość jednego mężczyzny, podczas gdy zbiegiem okoliczności sama należeć musi do wielu. Wynika stąd rozterka, a następnie kłamstwo i obłuda, po największej części wbrew chęci i woli; i tak powoli charakter jej ulega zupełnemu zepsuciu. — Tak, to prawda — zauważyłem — kobiece błędy polegają zazwyczaj na zmienności charakteru, która prowadzi wprost do kłamstwa i obłudy. — Czyż nie wymagają tego same stosunki społeczne? — przerwała mi Wanda. — Na przykład ta kobieta, ta moja przyjaciółka, ma we Lwowie męża i licznych wielbicieli; tutaj znalazła sobie nowego adoratora i oszukuje ich wszystkich, a mimo to wszyscy ją cenią i uwielbiają. — Ona może wciągnąć cię w swoje środowisko i wpłynąć na ciebie wedle swoich poglądów! Ale sądzę, że ona w istocie lekceważy cię i uważa za... — towar, który można dobrze spieniężyć... — Cóż w tym złego? — oburzyła się piękna kobieta. — Każda z nas posiada instynktowną skłonność do tego, aby korzystać ze swych wdzięków i swej piękności. Zresztą oddanie się bez miłości, bez zadowolenia własnego, ma także pewien urok, daje pewne zadowolenie: że się jest zimną, nieubłaganą i że mężczyzna odczuwa to i... cierpi. — I to mówisz ty? — Ależ ja, oczywiście ja! Zapamiętaj sobie, mój drogi, co ci powiem: nie czuj się nigdy bezpieczny u boku kobiety, którą kochasz, ponieważ natura kobieca kryje w sobie więcej niebezpieczeństw, niż ci się wydaje. Kobiety w ogóle są dobre, miłe i szczere — jak ich wielbiciele, ale zarazem złe i przewrotne — jak ich wrogowie. Charakter kobiecy polega na zupełnym braku... charakteru. Najcnotliwsza kobieta może zniżyć się w jednej chwili do poziomu bagna, najpodlejsza — wznieść się nagle do wyżyn najszlachetniejszych zadań i czynów, ku zdziwieniu tych wszystkich, którzy nią gardzili. Nie ma na świecie kobiety, która nie byłaby zdolna w każdej chwili do czynów najgorszych i najpospolitszych, a z drugiej strony do szlachetności i bohaterstwa. Mimo postępu cywilizacji kobieta pozostała taka sama, jaka wyszła z rąk Stwórcy: zachowała charakter pierwotny, który objawia się wiernością i zdradą, litością i okrucieństwem, stosownie do warunków jakie ją otaczają. Tylko najsurowsze wychowanie zdoła wyrugować z niej te pierwiastki, ale dzieje się to zbyt rzadko. Mężczyzna kieruje się w życiu zasadami, kobieta tylko uczuciem, jakie ją w danej chwili ogarnia. Nie zapomnij o tym i nie czuj się nigdy bezpiecznie u boku kobiety, którą kochasz.